


And to my light, I love you.

by C0FF33B3ANS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0FF33B3ANS/pseuds/C0FF33B3ANS
Summary: In which Prince George discovers the secrets within the forest during a visit.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 9





	And to my light, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> lolz hi🦭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, things still feel the same.

_Late_ _afternoon_

The town center was bustling with life, people moved as herds, pushing passed the small stores set up along the sides of the trail.

Amongst the herd was a carriage, surrounded by guards. People quickly moved out of the way to let them pass through.

Inside the carriage was Prince George, accompanied by his parents. They were visiting the kingdom to renew the treaty between both kingdoms.

George sat near the window, watching the people shuffle passed, some staring as they did so. He sighed, closing his eyes. The rocking of the carriage could've lull him to sleep, unfortunately the yelling of the guards was the only thing keeping him awake.

"Oh goodness..." His mother muttered. He opened his eyes, glancing over at her. "What happened?" Him and his father looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Well...I was told that the forest nearby," she waved her hand, directing it at the forest,"Had some...almost paranormal happenings. It's almost impossible to avoid." 

The King scoffed,"And where did you hear that nonsense? Things like that don't exist. It's all just hallucinations." 

George raised a brow,"It's always possible. But, uh, may I ask _who_ told you that?" 

The queen blinked,"Oh. When we stopped at the town before. It occured to me just now, I just thought I should warn you two."

His father sighed,"There's no need to worry about that. The worst that can come out of those woods is a rabbit!" His father cranked out a boisterous laugh. His mother laughed a bit while George smiled. 

The joke wasn't even that funny, but there was an attempt.

The carriage came to a halt. The door opened, the enterance to the castle was open. The Queen got off first, holding her hand out for the guards to help her down, soon after George, and at last, The King.

_Evening_

The clouds fell when the rain began to pour, and George had found himself outside in the midst of it all.

There's something so bittersweet about storms, he couldn't quite palce a finger on it. Absolutely beautiful how the world worked, how Mother Nature would share her sorrow from wars and death with the people who lived with her.

He wonders how the animals found shelter so quickly, how they would retreat to a hollowed tree and call it home. How the birds would pause for a moment to rest their wings in a bliss so rare.

The castle nearly bordered the woods, with merely a stone wall separating them. The wall wasn't that tall, either. Just a little ways above his waist. 

Pulling his hood closer, he approached the wall. Something so dangerous pulled him forth, as if sirens were leading him into the unforgiving sea.

He paused for a moment. Not because of his common sense, but because of a peculiar set of brilliant green eyes were staring at him.

He felt his breath get caught in his lungs.

The eyes continued to stare, nearly hypnotizing George. The eyes wandered down, noticing the stone wall separating the two. George took the time to look at the figure. 

Beyond the eyes, he noticed...antlers? Horns perhaps? His eyes continued to wander down, curiously. 

The torso of a man, body of a deer. An elk, perhaps? It was hard to tell among the trees.

He felt an unnerving sensation, and looked back into the eyes of the beast. They were staring once more.

"What...Who are you?" George called out. The beast took a few steps closer, the dramatic light peeking behind the stormy clouds shone onto tuffts of dirty blonde hair. The horns (antlers?), poked through the flora.

George felt his face heat up a bit. He'd be lying if he said this...entity wasn't intoxicatingly attractive. 

"They call me Dream. I haven't seen you in this kingdom before." The entity spoke to him, coming closer.

George placed his hands on the wall, daring himself to hop over . 

"I'm just visiting. I'm the prince in another kingdom...far from here." He shifted his weight onto his hands. 

"Prince George? Who are you talking to?" He nearly slipped off the wall with how quick he turned. It was one of the servants at the kingdom. "Oh uh-" He glanced behind.

Dream was gone.

Did he imagine him?

"To..myself? Yeah. It helps keeps my thoughts in line." He nodded, agreeing to his lie.

"Ah...I see. Well, I was ordered to fetch you for dinner. Will you be attending?"

He nodded,"Of course."

He sighed, adjusting his hood. He felt tired of the same routines. It was burdening.

From the distance, Dream watched George go back inside. There was something about him that was different. 

Maybe things will be different, just for a bit.


End file.
